


r u mine?

by SilverHeart09



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverHeart09/pseuds/SilverHeart09
Summary: The Doctor learns something new about Yaz.For Joli <3





	r u mine?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jolivira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolivira/gifts).



> JOLI LOOK I FINALLY WROTE IT.
> 
> This is also for the fanzine guys, who I love more than anything <3 
> 
> If you haven't bought a copy of the fanzine yet please do! All proceeds go to the Trevor Project and it contains brand new unseen artwork and fanfiction dedicated to our lord and saviour - the Thirteenth Doctor.

It was one of those lazy evenings on the TARDIS that the Doctor, having the personality of a toddler mixed with an excitable labrador puppy, wasn’t a massive fan of. 

Typically, she’d spend such down time playing video games with Ryan or relaxing with a good book in her vast library; but on this occasion she was restless and eager for entertainment. 

She was also looking for Yaz. 

The TARDIS was infinite, which often made looking for her friends rather - well, impossible; statistically speaking. In reality, the TARDIS was often very accommodating and had a habit of moving the rooms around to make it easier for the TARDIS occupants to find each other, but on this occasion she was being stubborn and the Doctor was getting bored wandering past the kitchen over and over again. Her ship seemed to think she was in need of food, or perhaps a cup of tea, but honestly she only wanted to find Yaz. 

The sound of music drifted down the corridor, though of the instrument variety rather than the hit film, and the Doctor paused - head cocked in the corridor as she listened. It sounded like the heavy thrum of a bass guitar and she frowned, wondering who was playing it. Her own guitar, the one her Twelfth self used to play, had been banished to the corner of her music room when she'd regenerated and had remained there, as far as she knew. Her fam hadn't mentioned finding the music room, though she knew Graham played the piano now and then.

The song, though she could only make out the bass, sounded familiar and the Doctor drifted towards it, fingers tapping out the rhythm on the wall as she walked. She found herself humming along, though she only seemed to be able to pick out the chorus, and an image of Hanne in her mum’s Arctic Monkeys t-shirt suddenly popped into her head. She wondered listly how Eric and Hanne were getting on back in Oslo. She’d considered popping back to see them but -

Well. That wasn’t something she made a habit of for obvious reasons. 

‘She’s a silver lining, lone ranger riding through an open space -’

Now  _ that  _ was Yaz’s voice and the Doctor picked up her pace a little, excited to have finally found her friend. The TARDIS, perhaps getting bored with her game of cat-and-mouse, obligingly moved the corridors around so the music room suddenly appeared on the Doctor’s left, Yaz sat inside with headphones on and a bass guitar in her lap as she plucked out the bass line to  _ R U Mine,  _ humming along every now and then and seemingly lost in her own little world. 

Yaz stopped playing suddenly and fiddled about with the phone at her side. She was restarting the song, the Doctor realised, and she snuck into the room and sat on a guitar amp behind her friend, hidden from view so Yaz could play in peace. 

‘I’m a puppet on a string. Tracy Island, time-traveling diamond could’ve shaped heartaches.’

The Doctor had seen the Arctic Monkeys perform at Glastonbury one year, or at least she was fairly sure she had, and this song was even better when performed live. Yaz’s voice sounded fantastic and her bass playing even more so. The Doctor wondered how such an important fact could have slipped past her and she felt guilty suddenly, tucking her legs up on the guitar amp as she listened. She’d resolved to do better by her friends, to learn more about their interests and not focus on trying to  _ impress  _ them quite so much. These three - her fam - had made it perfectly clear that it wasn’t just the adventures that made them want to stay with her, it was  _ her  _ herself. Their mad, slightly chaotic time-travelling tour guide that they called their friend. 

‘I go crazy cause here isn’t where I wanna be.’

It was better for her this way, the Doctor had realised. At least  _ this  _ her. This body craved a family and friendship like her Eleventh self had, running around through time and space with the Ponds and his -

Well. River would certainly have approved of the Arctic Monkeys. She’d been a fan of them as well. 

‘All I wanna hear her say is are you mine?’ 

The guitar amp she was sat on wasn’t plugged into anything but the Doctor could still hear the bass thrumming through her chest and she smiled, picked up her old guitar and plugged it into the amp; fingers hastily tuning the strings as she tried to work out if this new her remembered how to play. 

‘I guess what I’m trying to say is I need the deep end, keep imagining meeting wished away entire lifetimes.’

She picked up the tune fairly quickly, and the Doctor was pleased to find that she still remembered the song. She hadn’t tried singing in this body yet, aside from in the shower anyway, but everyone knew you sounded better in the shower. She decided to let Yaz take the lead and when her friend restarted the song again she played along with her until she was sure she had the tune down pat, tongue sticking out the corner of her mouth in concentration. 

When the song finished again, Yaz made to put down her bass guitar but the Doctor quickly jumped up and sat in front of her with a grin, Twelve’s electric guitar balanced in her lap. 

‘Hey, Yaz! I didn't know you could play.’ 

Yaz looked embarrassed, but she eyed the Doctor’s guitar in confusion.

‘I learnt at school. Do you play?’

The Doctor shrugged. 

‘Sure. Sort of. I mean Brian May taught me a few things, but I had to practice a lot. I wrote a song once for a friend of mine! Never got to play it for her though, or maybe I did actually. I just didn't  _ know  _ it was a song about her at the time.’ 

The Doctor paused and tilted her head to one side, eyes far away. Yaz recognised that look. From experience, it was better to get her out of it before she became lost in what seemed to be an upsetting memory. 

They all seemed to be upsetting memories. Yaz often wondered if she had any  _ good  _ memories or if they were all slightly traumatic, though she supposed that came with being over 2000 years old. 

‘Do you want to play?’ Yaz asked, nudging the Doctor’s knee playfully. ‘I knew you were watching me, by the way.’

The Doctor looked suitably flabbergasted and Yaz laughed. 

‘I had the music low so I could hear what I was playing, heard you playing along. Shall we do it properly?’

The Doctor nodded her head enthusiastically. 

‘Only if you sing.’ 

Yaz grinned and handed the Doctor another pair of headphones. 

  
  



End file.
